<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm You, And You Are Me...We Are Each Other's Tragety...    {Your Name AU} by Azy_creature13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693244">I'm You, And You Are Me...We Are Each Other's Tragety...    {Your Name AU}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azy_creature13/pseuds/Azy_creature13'>Azy_creature13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action and suspence, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome siblings, Body Swap AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Story, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Owl Fight 2020 (The Owl House), Time Difference, War Between Worlds, Witches, Your Name AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azy_creature13/pseuds/Azy_creature13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU I combine the Anime ‘Your Name’ and the cartoon favorite ‘The Owl House’ for an interesting spice up.  (This fic was inspired by @peachyparu and their amazing art on Instagram, please go support them and check out their lumity Your Name art&lt;3)  So yeah, for those who haven’t watched ‘Your Name’ before…<br/>Luz woke up in a strange bed, strange house, and strange people calling her ‘Mittens’?  The world didn’t make any sense, and when she looked in the mirror, she didn’t look like herself either.<br/>“What’s going on?  Where am I?  This must be a dream…right?”<br/>Amity woke up to an annoyingly loud sound coming from a rectangle flashing the words, “Late for school”.  Amity was confused at first…<br/>“Is this some sort of prank Boscha made?  Or maybe the twins and their illusion magic?  No matter, I’m not going to let them get the best of me this time…”<br/>But…there is a darkness brewing on the horizon, will our characters stop it?  Will they survive the war?<br/>By Azy_creature13</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm You, And You Are Me...We Are Each Other's Tragety...    {Your Name AU}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Luz POV~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“……mit……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A distorted voice echoed in my head still blurry with sleep.  I frowned slightly, mumbled something, and turned around, pulling the soft covers over my shoulders and slipped back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….mittnnnn…”</p>
<p>“mittennnn”</p>
<p>“Mittens!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice grew louder, more demanding.  With my consciousness growing with each syllable, and shake of my shoulder, it was only a matter of time before I realized that I didn’t know whose voice this was, it sounded nothing like mami, and did they call me ‘Mittens’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes opened, staring sleepily around the room, my vision still blurry with sleep.  As my eyes wandered they locked onto shining golden eyes filled with worry…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mittens, can you hear me?  Are you awake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaah!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I screeched out in a startled voice that sounded unfamiliar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh Who are you?!  What the hell are you doing in my room?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I said as I struggled to pull more of the light pink covers closer to me in panic.  This was beyond weird, beyond sane.  This person broke into my house, came into my room, and called me a pet name??  Who does this person think they are??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The strange figure said, standing up with their hands raised in front of them defensively while slowly taking a step towards me.  They did it so slowly that I had enough time to study this person that was invading my personal space.  They had pale white skin and big bright golden eyes.  <em>‘Golden eyes?’</em> I thought as I studied them further.  Strands of emerald green hair flowed almost perfectly, leading to a long and beautifully bold braid hanging behind her back.  <em>‘Whoa, she has hair like Azura.’ </em>I thought, slightly loosening my grip before backing away again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I’ve never seen you this disoriented before.  Must’ve had one titan’s grip of a night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The figure said with a small giggle.  I felt an odd sense of calm wash over me, confusion still fresh in my brain.  I looked at her in awe, my eyes caught a twitching movement that forced my attention to her…ears…?  As she giggled the tips of her pointy ears twitched, peeking my curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, your ears look sooo cooool!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I said as I leaned closer to her to get a better look.  She stopped giggling and gave me a strange confused look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, thanks- Mittens?  Your ears look…cool too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said as she shook her head slightly with a small confused smile.  I gave her a smile as I brought my hand up to my ear…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, but my ears aren’t really that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My words fell short, my breath stalled as my eyes widened.  The tips of my fingers tracing something, something my brain was telling me was my ear.<em>  ‘What?’  </em>In the corner of my eye I could see a door leading to what seemed like the bathroom.  I jumped up and out of bed, not bothering with the pretty girl still standing beside it as I quickly made my way to the bathroom.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I entered the bathroom my eyes caught a flash of green that forced my attention to its source.  My eyes locked onto shining golden ones once more, but these were different than those before, but I couldn’t quite place why.  She also had green hair, but not as dark as the other girl back in the room, half darker than the rest, some of the dark strands slowly slipping over her pointy ear to fall in front of her eye.  Her skin was just as pale as the other girls’, if not paler.  <em>‘Whoa-‘</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I watched the girl on the other side of the room, watching as her hair finally fell over her eye, I was surprised when I saw green in front of mine.  I brought a hand up to wipe the green away but then noticed the girl took her hair out of her face.  I studied her movements carefully.  Every move I made, every eye shift, every sudden facial twitch she did as well.  I reached out to touch the girl, my eyes locked onto hers, studying every single red and brown flecks within them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My fingers touched a cold barrier, a glass sheet of some kind.  No- the mirror.  My eyes shot down to my hand, but I only frowned when I saw a smooth pale hand with slender fingers and black nail polish.  My eyes widened as the realization hit me…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡¿Esperar lo?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘This couldn’t be real, right??  There’s no way.  I must be dreaming or something.’</em>  Now I started to panic.  I realized that the girl I was studying so intensely was just a reflection of myself, but I don’t look like this??  Who is this??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿¿Quién eres tú??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I said in a voice filled with frantic panic as I pointed towards the reflection…the reflection, of myself?  I turned my head to the side and spot the other girl, the girl who woke me, standing in the doorway worriedly.  Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes narrowed towards me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿¿Quién es ese??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Soy yo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I said in a voice dripping with desperation, my finger still aggressively pointing to the mirror and then frantically tapping on my chest.  My throat started to feel dry, my chest starting to contract as tears began to gather in the corner of my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿¿Que esta pasando??</p>
<p>¿¿Qué me has hecho??</p>
<p>¿¿Dónde estoy??</p>
<p>¿¿Qué deseas??</p>
<p>¿¿Por qué estoy aquí??</p>
<p>¿Dónde está Mami?</p>
<p>¿Le hiciste algo?</p>
<p>¿Ella sabe dónde estoy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My mind started fizzing out.  Nothing made sense at all.<em>  ‘This couldn’t be real.  They must’ve kidnapped me, or drugged me, or something.  This couldn’t be real.  No no no no no no.’  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was getting a panic attack, there was no stopping that from happening.  I started to hyperventilate, my hands were so sweaty and shaky, my eyes darted around but didn’t take any information to my mind.  Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders, trapping my arms against my chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!!  No!!</p>
<p>Please!!  Leave me alone!!</p>
<p>I don’t know what you want from me!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words fired out of my mouth with a fiery fear I didn’t know I had.  I tried to squirm out of the grip I was trapped in but failed miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!  (grunt) Hey!  Amity, calm down!  It’s just me.</p>
<p>It’s Em.  It’s alright.  You’re fine.  Just breathe.</p>
<p>Breathe…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My captor said, her voice began harshly but soon smoothed out into a soothing, comforting one.  My gut told me that she wouldn’t hurt me, and my gut was never wrong before.  I started to calm down a bit, my ragged breathing evening out a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sshhh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said the comforting stranger, cradling me as she stroked my hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  We can fix…whatever just happened, okay?</p>
<p>Just breathe…</p>
<p>I got you.  It’s all going to be okay.</p>
<p>We won’t let anything happen to our little sister”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The strange girl spoke again, almost completely calming me down.  <em>‘Why does this feel okay?  Wait- did she just say…’our little sister’?  I have- uh- she has siblings?  I’ve always wanted a sibling.  I’ve always wanted an older sister.  Maybe this is a dream.  But if it is…this would be the greatest dream ever!!  Well, next to the one where I fought with The Good Witch Azura, but this will be a close second’</em> I thought, looking around the enchanting bathroom we were in.  My eyes landed on her- my reflection again.  <em>‘Maybe I can enjoy a day in the life of…Mittens?’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy Every Creature...!!<br/>Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.<br/>Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...<br/>&lt;3 Azy_creature13</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>